Vampiros en Hogwarts
by FreakyGirl15
Summary: Edward les da una noticia sorprendente a los miembros de la familia Cullen, Conoceran a otros vampiros e incluso podran hasta enamorarse nuevamente, un fan fic con mucha comedia y drama.
1. A la velocidad del rayo

Cap. 1 A la velocidad del Rayo

-Nessie!!-grite lo más fuerte que pude, oh ohhh, ¡me escucharían!-ven acá!

-ya voy!!-Respondió mi niña-que paso?

-Empaca tus cosas!! AHORA!! y no quiero que Jake sepa esto que te contare pero primero tus cosas!-dije algo acalorada, no me apetecía la idea de Carlisle.

-pero...-empezó mi niña

-pero nada-dije algo alterada

Mi niña se fue rápidamente a su cuarto y a la velocidad del rayo empaco sus cosas y regreso a mi habitación.

-Pero que paso?-dijo un poco enfadada

-Nos vamos a Inglaterra, Jake no debe saber nada. -dije mientras me movía por toda la habitación empacando mis cosas en una maleta.

-Pero...yo no quiero ir! Quiero estar con Jake!!-dijo al borde de las lagrimas

-Lo siento. Pero ya nos tenemos que ir. Ni una palabra a Jacob. Toma. Es tu nuevo celular. Ni se te ocurra hablarle a Jake porque tu padre lo sabrá-dije cuando ya estaba en la escalera.

-Me mencionaste amor?-pregunto el hombre de mi vida.

-sí, bueno, ya lo empaque. En que vamos?-pregunte

-En el volvo, por supuesto, Alice y Jasper en el Porche y Rose y Emmet en el BMW-dijo rapidamente.-Ness, vienes el volvo y recuerda, ni una palabra a Jake, ni una llamada. No quiero que te comuniques con él, ni por MSN ni por carta, ni vía lechuza. Ni red Flu, está claro?

-Red queee?-pregunto Nessie curiosa

-Todo en el avión-dijo mi amado.

Llegamos al aeropuerto rápidamente ya que íbamos a toda velocidad. Qué bueno que construyeron uno en Forks.

-Pasajeros con destino a St. Jonhs, por la puerta numero 56-dijo una voz de mujer.

-vamos. Después el vuelo a Islandia, de último a Londres-dijo Edward

Vimos como todos los demás de la familia comenzaron a pasar. Llego nuestro turno.

Narra Jacob ¬¬'

-Paul! vete de aqui!-exclame furioso. El hecho que este imprimado de mi hermana no significaba que tendría que estar todo el bendito día!-Rachel no está!!

-Jakiee, estoy en la cocina!-dijo la voz de mi hermana.

-Me voy de aqui!-exclame furioso tratando de contener los temblores.

Salí de mi casa. Me adentre en el bosque y me ate los pantalones al tobillo. Entonces me transforme.

"Jake! Tenemos una noticia que te desagradara!"-dijo la voz de Seth.

"Escupan!!"-dije

"Según Seth, los Cullen no están en casa. Los fue a ver y nadie estaba, solo el Jeep y el coche de Bella estaban."-dijo Leah

"Seguro fueron a hacer carreras! alcáncemelos!!Jaaajaa!"-dije emocionado

Corrimos y corrimos y ni un solo rastro. No estaban.

"Estarán de compras"-dije algo ilusionado, seguro Nessie me compraba algo lindo.

Rastreamos Seattle y Portland. Ni un solo rastro. Entonces me desespere. Donde estaría mi novia?

"Encontramos la peste, Jake."-dijo Leah

"donde? escupe!"-exclame emocionado. La encontraría

"En el aeropuerto de Forks"-dijo Seth, el alma se me caía a los pies. Porque no me dijo?

"Sera porque no quieren que la encuentres?"-dijo la voz de Leah

"MALDITOS CHUPASANGRES!!"

Narra Nessie

-Porque no me puedo quedar con Jake?-pregunte triste

-Porque Carlisle nos dijo que estas en peligro-dijo mi padre-Los licántropos son peligrosos. Recuerdas a Emily? Jake te puede causar más daño. Si llama no le contestes.

-Pero..-estaba al borde de las lagrimas

-Sin peros Renesmee, lo hacemos por tu bien.-dijo mi madre.-Si no obedeces te quitare el celular, internet y todo!

-Pero...

-Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Silencio!-dijo mi padre, nunca sentí un odio tan profundo.

Mi teléfono antiguo comenzó a vibrar mi padre leyó mi mente y me miro asentí y pulse "rechazar" que dolor sentí. Mi único amor.... se fue.

-Cariño, lo hacemos por tu bien, además, conocerás muchos chicos lindos en Londres.-dijo mi queridísima madre.

Después de 2 horas de vuelo, llegamos a Islandia. Salimos un rato del aeropuerto para buscar un animal que cazar pero solo habían pocos. Nos repartimos 4 caballos entre todos y no muy satisfechos regresamos al aeropuerto.

-Pasajeros con destino a Londres, pasad por la puerta 108-dijo una secretaria.

-Vamos.-dijimos todos al unisonó.

45 minutos después.

-Pasajeros, abrochad sus cinturones, ya vamos a aterrizar.-dijo la azafata

Obedecimos. Bajamos del avión y para nuestra sorpresa, nuestros autos nos esperaban en la puerta.

* * *

**Estee fan fic ia esta publicado en otra pagina, i a muxos les gusta, espero q a ustedes tambien, saben q me anima? los reviews! dejen muxos, asi subo cap mas rapido**.


	2. Conociendo la verdad

Cap. 2 Conociendo la verdad

-Como legaron aqui?-le pregunte a mi papa

-Todo a su debido tiempo.-dijo mi papa

Alice POV.

Woow!! Qué centro comercial, Renesmee y Rose se aguantan y vienen conmigo. Compraaas!! Ohhh!!! Que hermosa blusa!! Waa! Compraaas!!

-Alice...cálmate...luego las compras-dijo mi hermoso Jazper poniendo sobre mí su aura de tranquilidad.

-Es que ya quiero conocer Londres!!-dije

COMPRAAS!!!

Bella POV.

Me siento terrible, mi niña está llorando, Edward está pensando y yo... no puedo hacer nada, no podre ver a mi mejor amigo, ni a mi papa. Mamá ya sabe q no soy humana pero prometió ocultar el secreto.

-Edward, donde está el dichoso hotel?-pregunte

-Es aqui.-dijo señalando un edificio todo feo y derrumbado.

-A eso lo llaman hotel?-pregunto mi niña hermosa

-No sé, pero Carlisle me dijo que era allá.-dijo mi amado.

-mmm...apúrate papa, quiero dormir.-dijo Nessie.

-Ya llegamos-dijo Edward-jaaajaaajaa!

-que paso amor?-pregunte sorprendida a su risa.

-Rose y Alice ya se dieron cuenta de que esto es el hotel-dijo Edward doblándose de risa

ROSE POV.

Eso es el hotel!! Maldito Edward!! Dijo que era 5 estrellas! Hay de mí, no voy a pasar buena noche en un edificiucho como eso...

Edward POV.

Carlisle! dijiste que tendríamos que decir "Potterico" y aparecería un hotel de 5 estrellas. Pero no sé, creo que ya esta cuerdo. Oh! ¡ya llegamos!

-Potterico-dije sin emoción, de repente la imagen cambio, para nuestro asombro aquel edificio horrible, se había convertido en un gran hotel lujoso para vampiros. Carlisle tiene estilo.

-Bienvenidos al hotel Potterico, soy Iris, su guía de estancia. Les conduciré a sus habitaciones para que platiquen bien. Respecto a su almuerzo, los prisioneros se encuentran en el salón vampire. Solo 2 por persona cada semana. Respecto a os semivampiros y brujos y magos en el Gran Comedor del pasillo 5 del piso 2. Gracias, que tengan buen día.-dijo una bella mujer de cabello oscuro chocolate como el de mi queridísima Bella, ojos marrones y cara afilada como la de un puma. Eso era raro.-Tambien se aceptan los hombres lobo. Bueno, es por aqui. Los muebles son resistentes a complicaciones o las horas de la noche donde los vampiros no tienen nada interesante que hacer más que eso. Para la semivampiresa, pasillo 3, piso 5. Todos los completos en el piso 7, en cada papel dice su pasillo, Me despido. Cuídense.

Aquella mujer nos entrego un papel a cada quien. Enseguida corrió hasta el vestíbulo.

Jacob POV.

Le llame más de 10 veces, tenia 500 de crédito y cuando me di cuenta no quedaba nada. Debía estar muy lejos. Investigare ya hare lo que sea para encontrarla. Lo juro!

Alice Pov.

...

_Entonces, no tienes familia?_

_No, mi madre murió cuando yo nací, obviamente, y mi padre jamás lo conocí._

_Siempre quise tener hijos, quisieras ser hija mía y de mi amado esposo Emmet?_

_Claro_

_..._

-Jazz, tenemos un problema.-le dije

-¿visión? cuéntala-dijo Jazper

-Rosalie quiere adoptar a Iris...-dije en tono molesto

-¿acaso quieres que adoptemos?-pregunto mi hermoso esposo dándose cuenta de mi enojo

-no, gracias-dije

Bella POV.

-Edward, me niego a beber sangre humana-dije enojada, ¡¡nos harían tomar sangre humana!!

-Lo siento Bella, pero no conocemos Londres, tendremos que hacerlo-dijo mi amado

-¡Pero Edward! siento que estoy acabando con mi madre o con mi padre o mis amigos ya de 30-dije tratando de convencerlo

-Le hablare a Carlisle-dijo, el alivio me invadió.

Edward POV.

-Carlisle, en el hotel nos dan sangre humana, que hacemos?

-Ve de caza

-Pero no sabemos donde

-Que Iris los lleve

-Está bien

Colgué, oh oh, tenía que ir de caza, pero nadie estaba sediento, sería el único que iría. Pero antes tenía que explicar porque estamos aqui.

-Bella, reúne a todos, según mi papel, hay una sala de asamblea por familia en el piso 10, pasillo 3. Que todos vallan allá!

Bella POV.

Cumpliendo las ordenes de Edward, fui por cada quien a su habitación y les indique donde nos reuniríamos. Finalmente fui por Nessie. La encontré llorando. A un lado de ella, sus celulares estaban rotos. Pobrecita.

-Nessie, tenemos que ir al piso 10, vamos. Por fin sabremos porque nos arrastro tu padre aparte de lo de Black. Vamos!-dije tratando de darle ánimos.

Corrimos y llegamos.

-Bueno, estamos aqui para saber la verdad que Carlisle nos oculto-hizo una pausa como inseguro de decirlo, pero tomo el valor y lo dijo, ese es mi esposo-Cuando Carlisle era joven, era un mago, sabia utilizar la magia, cuando lo mordieron, el vampiro que lo mordió se quedo con un poquito de su magia y cuando nos convirtió nos dio también un poco de su magia. Cuando yo convertí a Bella, también se le transmitió la magia y Nessie nació con la magia.

-Po-por eso venimos?-pregunto Alice sin creérselo-pero entonces yo no tengo magia, ni Jazper

-Exactamente, ahora, quiero que los 2 vengan al frente y cierren los ojos-dijo Edward, que estará tramando?

-ok!-dijo Alice divertida, le encantaban las sorpresas aunque casi nunca se las daban. Edward le descubrió el brazo y le metió una jeringa en el brazo. Un liquido brillante se metió en el brazo de Alice y rápidamente Edward le saco la jeringa. Utilizo otra jeringa para Jazper y le inyecto el mismo líquido.

-Ya tienen un poco de magia, con eso podrán hacer conjuros. Ahora la mejor noticia. Iremos a Hogwarts a aprender a usar la magia. Hogwarts es un colegio de magia. Bueno. Los que tengan sed, síganme porque voy a ir a cazar.-dijo Edward

-Jazper y yo vamos! esta inyección nos dejo sedientos!-dijo Alice con cara de alivio-luego regresaremos por ustedes.-dijo señalándonos a mí, a Nessie y a Rose.

-eh....yo...no puedo, tengo que hablarle a mi mama y a Charlie-dije

-Baa, no vas a tardar-dijo Alice-las quiero listas cuando llegue.

-ohhh...Noooo-dijo Renesmee en voz baja

-Lo sé cariño-dije consolándola.


End file.
